Image capture apparatus, such as photographic cameras, include a variety of components which can be operated in different ways according to scene conditions. For example, cameras typically include an aperture/shutter which can be operated at various speeds and at various aperture sizes according to the scene illuminance. When taking a picture in low light conditions, a slower shutter speed and larger aperture are used to collect sufficient light for image recordation. However, the use of a larger aperture decreases the depth of field which, in many cases, is undesirable.
Therefore it is often preferable to decrease the shutter speed rather than increase the aperture size in order to maintain a sufficient depth of field. However, as the shutter speed is decreased, it becomes increasingly difficult for the camera operator to hold the camera sufficiently steady while the shutter is held open during image recordation. If the camera is not held steady during relatively long shutter openings, "camera shake" can occur, causing a blurred image to be recorded on the film.
Cameras often include an optical zoom lens system in which lens elements are moved relative to each other and to the film plane in order to focus the camera at various distances from the camera. At longer focal lengths, it is important for the camera operator to hold the camera steady during image recordation. If the camera is not held steady, camera shake can again cause blurred images to be recorded on the film.
One method of capturing images in low light conditions and/or at long focal lengths is to position the camera on a stable support such as a table or a tripod via a tripod socket on the camera. With the camera attached to a tripod, the photographer is free to use much slower shutter speeds, therefore smaller apertures for greater depth of field, and longer focal lengths than would be possible if the camera were hand held. Tripods are also used to hold the camera while the photographer enters the scene to be recorded. In this situation, a self-timer or remote control is used to commence picture taking once the photographer is properly positioned in the scene.
A problem with the above-described apparatus is that the slowest shutter speeds and longest focal lengths are available to the camera user even when the camera is not placed on a tripod or other stable support. As a result, the camera operator may use a slow shutter speed and/or long focal length when taking a hand-held picture which results in a blurred image being recorded. Further, there is no provision to inform the camera logic and control that the camera has been positioned on a stable support.
A further problem with the prior art with respect to simple point and shoot cameras is that camera logic and control constrains the camera from using shutter speeds which are less than 1/focal length. The reason for this constraint is that blurred images will be recorded if slow shutter speeds are used when recording images while the camera operator holds the camera in his hands due to camera shake.